


A Fan of Mine

by Awkward_Something



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, band au, fame au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Something/pseuds/Awkward_Something
Summary: During their current tour in Paris, Wonderlandian, a popular rock band, decided to take some time off to relax before their concert. Chase Redford and Madeline Hatter, the bassist and drummer of the band decide to go see a concert where the pop band, 3D was performing. As Maddie has a good time, Chase is anything but, that is until he has a little face to face with one of 3D's singers.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Chase Redford
Kudos: 14





	A Fan of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The EAH Fame AU is one of my favorite AUs to write for, especially since I've written a lot of Chase/Darling content for it. I had a lot of fun writing for this as I do all my fanfics. ^^

Maddie and I sat down in the dark Anchor-hotels arena. Oh, wait, I should probably mention that we were in Paris at the time. Okay, actually I need to back up all the way here. I’m in a band and we’re called Wonderlandian. We’re a rock band that was touring for a bit, and that tour included Paris. It was the night before our concert but when Maddie found out that the famous 3D was performing, well she just had to go. I came along because Maddie had two tickets, Bunny was busy and Alistair doesn’t like 3D for some reason.

The screen in front of us lit up brightly with a sparkly blue and my eyes immediately regretted being there. Maddie was already squealing along with the rest of the fans there but I didn’t really see the appeal, maybe because the concert didn’t even start. The screen displayed the band’s logos and the cheering just got louder. I was just..confused by what was going on. Everybody was losing their minds over the visuals and nothing happened yet. Then 3D finally came on stage. 3D consists of 3 siblings, Daring, Dexter and Darling Charming, hence the name 3D. It honestly took me a while to figure out their name.

When they came on stage dressed in white and gold, their logo on the main screen became gold with a white outline and the stage had dancing white and gold designs swirling around. I’ve only heard about the band but I’ve never actually seen any of the members, I didn’t see why Alistair disliked them so much. I figured it out though, the blonde guy is Daring, the one with sunglasses is Dexter and the girl is Darling. Darling was pretty cute, to be honest. They were waiting for the audience to die down, which they did pretty fast. Daring began to stretch a wide grin across his face that was beyond cheshire and his teeth were whiter than a teacup.

He held the mic up and began to speak, “Welcome Paris to our Prestige concert!” he announced loudly but proudly. “How are you tonight?” the audience burst into loud cheers and squeals. His voice was really deep and hearing it just speak for the first time was a bit odd. He laughed as the audience died down again, “Well you’re in for a treat, I can tell you that!”

Dexter then began to speak, “Daring, come on, don’t rile them up again. Plus you said that I could list out our songs.” he crossed his arms and pouted, the audience laughed and giggled. They were doing a bit. Daring and Dexter began to pick on each other before Darling intervened.

“Oh quit it you two!” she told them, giggling slightly, “We’ve got a show to put on.”

“Right,” Dexter cleared his throat, “Tonight we’ll be performing all your favorites from Blue Bloods to..well..we’ve got something new and I wouldn’t want to spoil it.”

“We know how much you all love some suspense!” Daring told the audience who laughed once more. They were teasing the audience. It’s a smart strategy to make them want to stick around longer to see what that something new was. As they’ve stated they started with Blue Bloods, the first ever song they released and a personal favorite of mine. The screen and stage flashed as the music played. Once they stopped flashing 3D was dressed in shades of blue, and that outfit change confused me. They started performing as the screen above showed them. I laid back in my seat and watched, the song was catchy but I was kind of tired.

I looked over at Maddie who was joyfully singing along, “Got the crown, got the throne, can’t bring me down! Because we’re the baddest bunch of royals around! Try us and you’ll lose, real smooth, are you joking? You can’t stand against someone like me, a true king!” I almost forgot how egotistical Daring’s part sounded, that’s just his character though. I was waiting for Darling to sing but that would have been a while. In 3D’s earlier songs she never really sang solo, just with Daring on certain parts.

I’ve always wanted to see her sing solo, to hear her sing solo. It would be a dream, to hear that magical voice all alone. I thought she was shy though and maybe that’s why she always sang with her older brother. I’m pretty shy so I prefer to be in the background. That’s kind of why I’m the bassist. No one should pay attention to me but...unfortunately I got a lot of attention. Maddie says I’m handsomer than a march hare but I don’t even know what that means. I don’t mind the attention, it’s playing alone that startles me. My stomach drops, my entire body freezes up and the next thing I know the room starts spinning and I become..'defeated'. Which basically means I fall over.

I kept watching the concert, they played through Blue Bloods, Charmed, You Don’t Know You’re Charming and Crowned. They then sang their new song Prestige and that really had my attention. Darling stepped up as the music kicked up and she sang solo, “We’re heroes now, our stories are never ending, we’re saving the day and keeping the world turning! We’re living prestigious, like legends, we’re living prestigious and ruling oh whoa, oh...” I kind of just..froze after that. Her voice sounded so passionate and it really hit me somehow. After the concert, I stepped outside for some fresh air while Maddie went backstage. I stood against the building waiting for her.

I heard someone sighing and when I looked over I immediately looked away. Okay, I really wanted Maddie to hurry up because that was Darling Charming. Outside, in the same place as me, holy white knights! I looked over at her again, she was looking down so she didn’t notice me probably staring at her like a weirdo. She looked at me and then I looked down. It just became an awkward deal of exchanged glances. She walked over to me and kicked me. Right in the shin.

“Ow!” I winced, looking at her. “U-Um, did you..need something?” I went from in pain to flustered idiot in under a second.

She squinted her eyes at me then asked, “Aren’t you the bassist from Wonderlandian?”

I wasn’t trying to be sneaky or anything but getting recognized always scared me. I just nodded, a bit fast. She smiled, “I thought you looked familiar.” she said, “But I didn’t think that you would be at our concert.”

“Oh, I just kind of tagged along with my friend since she really wanted to go.” I explained, “But I do enjoy your music, you and your brothers seem to have a lot of fun together.”

“Wow, we’re so huge that other bands like us.” she giggles.

“Heh, yeah, I guess..” I gulped, “I...actually wanted to just hear you sing.”

“You didn’t hear me sing during Prestige?”

“Oh, no, I did, just..um..wish I heard you sing more. Your voice is so beautiful and shy..”

Her cheeks became a light red, “Thanks..” she started twirling a curl. She’s a lot cuter up close and personal. She’s also really short, or maybe she isn’t and I’m just really tall. I never really got that figured out though. 

“You know I never sang solo since...I was anxious.”

I let out a scoff and laughed, “You? Anxious? You, Darling Charming, of the famous pop band 3D, get anxious?” She looked down. “Oh, I’m sorry, I just..didn’t believe that..”

“It’s fine, not a lot of people believe me when I say that.” She replies, looking at me. “I just worry that no one will hear me alone, that without my brothers, I’m…”

“Nothing?” I asked, “That’s how I feel about Wonderlandian. I want to be in the background but I always feel like I can do more and I could, and I should and I would...if I wasn’t..so shy.”

I noticed the blush on her, “Guess there’s some solidarity.” she sighed. “I hope to see you around more, Red. You’re easy to talk to.” she walked away. I should’ve said something but I was just kind of..weird, I guess. I was so close to her, I couldn’t believe it. I heard Maddie squeaking away and she grabbed my arm with big puppy eyes.

“Chase, Darling wasn’t backstage!” she squeaked as she tugged my arm, “It was such a let down!” I noticed Daring’s signature on her forehead that was covered by her bangs.

“Was it really?” I asked, moving her bangs away with a chuckle.

She pouted, “Okay so maybe it wasn't such a let down..maybe a tiny mouse sized let down.” We start heading back to our hotel. “Did you like the concert?”

“Yeah, it was visually pleasing.”

“Nerd.” she squeaked, I scoffed.

“I’m a dork, there’s a difference.” I told her with a smile.


End file.
